Many electronic devices are powered by electrochemical batteries. An electrochemical battery may be engineered to minimize ohmic loss during charge and discharge, to optimize energy-storage capacity, and/or to retain such capacity over numerous discharge cycles. In pursuit of these objects, electrochemical battery technology has advanced markedly in recent years. However, the basic structural features of electrochemical batteries have evolved more slowly and may not fully meet the demands of modern consumer electronics.